


Ruby Spends Too Much Time In the Hospital

by faraandmera



Category: RWBY
Genre: ITS AN AU but also and AU that spoilers all of volume three, except blake/, hospitals are a big things/, idk man i just wanted to write angst after that volume 3 finale, pairings are slight or friendship, real world au where rubys friends and sister are all in the hospital, this hasn't been edited much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beeping of heart monitor’s is too familiar. It was never the case, not before, but in a few months she found herself surrounded by the sounds almost constantly.<br/>“You’ll be okay.” Ruby can’t remember who she was reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Spends Too Much Time In the Hospital

Ruby spends too much time in the hospital. The beeping of heart monitor’s is too familiar. It was never the case, not before, but in a few months she found herself surrounded by the sounds almost constantly.

It starts with Penny. Penny her best friend. The one who’s heart is trying not to give out on the sleeping girl. Ruby can’t do anything. If she had noticed, if she had known, any sooner maybe she could have done something. Instead all she can do is look at her friend, hooked up to wires and tubes and barely alive. Barely real.

“You’ll be okay.” Ruby can’t remember who she was reassuring.

Blake isn’t reckless, Yang is. That Blake is so determined to blame herself for the accident, is shocking and Ruby doesn’t know what to do. Yang wont talk to her, not really. She used to be so vibrant, now she barely looks up when Ruby speaks. Keeps moving what’s left of her right arm, like suddenly the rest will be there again. Ruby doesn’t know what to do. Still doesn’t know exactly what happened. And Blake is healed, gone as soon as she could be.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m not.”

Pyrrha is strong. She’s so strong and Ruby couldn’t imagine her being anything else. The frail state she’s in, bandaged so much Ruby barely recognizes her, hooked up to every machine Ruby recognizes and ones she doesn’t. This isn’t something ruby could ever imagine. Pyrrha’s heart skips beats and Ruby wishes she could do something, anything.

“Please wake up.”

Ruby spend too much time in the hospital.

Yang started talking to her again, the sound the her heart beat feels stronger, even if the sound is the same.

Penny could wake up, maybe, one day. Ruby holds her hand, cries that she’ll be okay, but is still scared the maybe means it wont be true.

Pyrrha wont wake up. It’s not possible, there isn’t enough left. Ruby can’t breathe when she hears, collapses into herself.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Ruby says, smiles at her sister.

“Yeah...” Yang doesn’t smile, but it’s something. It’s something that Ruby can garner hope from.

“You’ll be okay.” She’s trying to assure herself, Ruby knows. Because Penny wont give up, as long as she doesn’t. If Penny can’t hear her, or if she can, she has to know Ruby is waiting for her.

“Please wake up.” Ruby knows she wont. They wont leave her like this forever, they wont pretend she’ll wake up for much longer. Ruby doesn’t know if pretending she believes Pyrrha can wake up is making things better or worse.

Ruby spends too much time in the hospital.


End file.
